legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P3/Transcript
(Slimer, Batty and the others at the table are seen sitting together) Erin: So, how's everyone's day today so far? Slimer: So far? Batty: Pretty good! Erin: That's good. Popsicle: Yep! Erin: Well now that I'm back, any ideas for something fun? Raynell: Hmmm... Anne: Yeah let's have some fun! Erin: What do you wanna do? Raynell: Well I-.....Hmmmm.... Slimer: What can we do? Blaze: Well you guys can count me out. I already went out once today. Erin: Hm? Popsicle: But bro- Blaze: I said no sis. Besides. (Blaze looks at Slimer) Blaze: I'd like to keep my self-respect. Slimer:.... Batty: Hey! I saw that! Blaze: What? Batty: You know what! Blaze: *Scoff* Whatever. I'll be in our room sis. (Blaze walks off) Popsicle:..... Jack: Why's he such a dick? Popsicle: I swear he's never like this around the others! It's only when Slimer's involved. Slimer: Its cause I kissed you... Popsicle: Huh? Slimer: I kissed you against your will. That's why he hates me so much. Popsicle: I mean.... Slimer: I should have known that would get me in trouble sooner or later.... Batty: S-Slimy that's- Slimer: Am I wrong? Popsicle: W-Well, you can't let his opinion get to you. Raynell: Yeah, we're supposed to have fun remember? Slimer:...... Erin: Is there anything YOU wanna do Slimy? Slimer: I.... Batty: Oh! We could go to the park! Anne: YES!! Kane: PARK!! Raynell: Well! My babies have spoken! We're going to the park! Kane and Anne: YAAAAY!! Slimer: Yeah, park. Batty:..... (The group gets up before the scene cuts to them all walking through the park) Erin: Well, here we are! Raynell: This is it kids! Kane: Alright! Anne: FUN TIME!! Raynell: I'll go take them to play around guys. Erin: Okay! Popsicle: Have fun! (Raynell goes to take her kids and play) Erin: *Smile* Jack: Her skill as a mom is something else. Erin: Guess Rayla taught her more than a few things. Jack: Definitely. Erin: *Nods* Batty: So, what should we do? Erin: I don't know about you guys, but me and Jack are gonna take a little walk around the place. Batty: Ooooh well don't let us bother you. (Erin and Jack then both head another way) Batty; Heh, cute. Popsicle: Well then, guess it's just the three of us now! Slimer: Yeah.... (The two look at Slimer) Batty:.... Popsicle: Aww come on Slimy, perk up a bit! We're gonna have some fun now! (Slimer doesn't listen as she just slumps to the ground) Popsicle: Slimy?? Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy stop being sad. I don't like it when you're sad. Slimer: *Sad Moan*.... Popsicle:.... Batty: Slimy.... Popsicle: *Crouches down* It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. Slimer: Your brother doesn't think so.... Even after all these years he still hates me... Batty: But Slimy- Slimer I've tried to make friends with him before but... Its the same results.... Popsicle: Slimy..... Batty: You don't have to worry about him remember? Slimer: But what if I fall out of line with him...? What if I do something that sets him off...? Popsicle: Hey come on he- Slimer: He'll turn me into glass..... (Slimer's whole body becomes clear like glass) Popsicle:....Okay that's kinda cool. Batty: Slimy, as long as I live, I won't let him hurt you. Popsicle: Besides, he'll come around! I know Blaze, he's really a big softie mostly. Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy? (Slimer just slowly slides off) Batty: Slimy! ………… Popsicle:.... (Popsicle stands up) Batty: S-Slimy where are you going?! Slimer: Somewhere I won't cause trouble..... Batty: But you're not causing trouble! Popsicle: No one's mad at you! Slimer:..... (Slimer continues to slide off deeper into the park's woods) Popsicle: Slimy wait! (Popsicle runs after Slimer) Batty: Ah man! (Batty runs after Slimer. It then cuts to the two running after Slimer) Popsicle: Slimy! Batty: Where'd you go?! (The two stop and look around) Popsicle: Crap, this isn't good! Batty: Slimy! Where are you!? Popsicle: Look! (Popsicle points, showing Slimer sitting by a river) Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy! (Batty and Popsicle run up to her) Batty: Slimy! Don't scare me like that! Slimer: Sorry..... Batty:.... Popsicle: What are you doing at the river? Slimer: Watching the fish. Popsicle: Fish? (The two look into the water, finding some fish swimming around) Popsicle: Oh. Batty: *Giggle* Good thing Ghira isn't here. Popsicle: *Giggles* Yeah. He'd be freaking out over trying to get them. Batty: Is he still afraid of water? Popsicle: Deathly. Batty: *Sigh* Weird kid. Popsicle: The ears are cute though, I'll give him that. Batty: Oh yeah. They are adorable. Oh and Blake's ears are adorable to. Riiight Slimy? Slimer: huh? O-Oh. yeah. Batty: Come on Slimy. You know you wanted to touch those ears. You can't resist cute things from cute girls. Slimer: *Turns red a little* … Batty: And I'd bet YOU would look cute as a button with cat ears! Slimer: I-I.... Popsicle: Man, now she's red. Batty: Come on, *Nudges Slimer with her elbow* you know its true Slimy. Slimer: *Giggles a little* S-Stop it Batty. Popsicle: *Smile* Batty: Aw come on, I like it when you giggle like that Slimy. Slimer: *Giggles some more* Batty! (Batty and Slimer both start to laugh as suddenly Batty slips and falls right on top of Slimer, the two still keep laughing) Popsicle: You guys okay?? Batty: *Laughing* Yeah we're fine! Slimer: Just having fun is all! Popsicle: Umm... Batty: Looks like I got you to smile after all Slimy! Slimer: You haven't got me to do anything Batty! Batty: Oh yes I did! Slimer: Oh no you didn't! (Slimer grabs Batty and the two start rolling around and laughing while seemingly playfully fighting) Popsicle: *Giggle* Batty: Hey! (Popsicle sees the two looking at her) Popsicle: Hm? Slimer: Get her Batty! Batty: Come on! Popsicle: !! AH!! (Batty and Slimer go and pounce onto Popsicle) Popsicle: AHHH!! (Erin and Jack hear the yelling as they walk by) Erin: Hm? Jack: What was that? Erin: Not sure. Let's go check it out. Jack: Right. (The two head into the woods toward the river) Erin: Hello? Jack: Who's there? Popsicle: *Vvoice* GET THEM OFF ME!!! Erin: Is that Popsicle? Jack: This way. (Erin and Jack run toward Popsicle's voice and they arrive) Erin: Popsicle! What's- ………………… *Snickers* Jack: The hell?? (Slimer is seen wrapped around Popsicle as Batty pins her down) Batty: We gotcha now Pop! Popsicle: Guys this isn't fair! You caught me off guard! Batty: All's fair in love and war! Batty: Now to claim our prize. Popsicle: !! Slimer: Get ready! Here it comes! (Popsicle closes her eyes and braces herself) Jack: Should we stop them? Erin: Depends on what's happening. Jack: I mean if Blaze finds out then- Erin: Shh! Jack:.... (Popsicle awaits the inevitable before she feels something touching her stomach) Popsicle:.....Huh? (Popsicle looks down and sees Slimer and Batty's hand rubbing her stomach) Slimer: Rub the belly! Batty: So nice and smooth! Popsicle:...... Jack:....... Erin: Oh. That was unexpected. Jack: How is that unexpected? Erin: For Batty I meant. Jack: What do you mean? This seems normal for her to. I mean I've seen her rub girls bellies to. Maybe not as often as Slimer who does it constantly. Erin: Hm, guess I must've forgot. Jack: Maybe. Popsicle: Uhhh guys? Can you....get off me now? Slimer: But we're rubbing the belly! Batty: Yeah! Popsicle: *Sigh*..... Erin: *Snicker* Batty: It's so smooth! Jack: They're enjoying this too much. (Slimer and Batty then notice the two) Slimer: Hey Erin! Hey Jack! Erin: Having fun there Slimy? Slimer: Sure am! Popsicle: Erin! Jack! Give me a hand here! Erin: All right Slimy, Batty, that's enough. (Slimer and Batty both back off) Popsicle: *Stands up* Jeez, well I'm glad you're feeling better SLimy. Batty: Me too! Slimer: Thanks guys! Popsicle: *Sigh* (Popsicle is seen looking at her slime-covered stomach) Popsicle: Great.... Slimer: Ah its not that bad. Look! (Suddenly the slime shifts and forms into something around Popsicle's waist) Popsicle: Whoa! Slimer: Pretty cool huh? Popsicle: Yeah! It's cool but uhhh.... Slimer: Hm? Popsicle: What is it? Slimer: Its a belt. (Popsicle looks down and sees it is a belt) Slimer: I can also make it... (The slimmer shoots up and forms a coat around Popsicle) Slimer: A stylish coat! Popsicle: Oooh! Erin: Hmm. Popsicle: What else? Slimer: Hmm... (The slime shifts again and splits up and becomes rings on Popsicle's fingers) Popsicle: Oooooh! Erin: Hey Slimer! Try that with me! SLimer: Oh you want a slime coat to? Erin: Yeah! Slimer: Okay. Buuuut you know what I want in exchange. Erin: Huh? Slimer: You heard me. *Smile* Erin:.....Oh.... Slimer: Yep! Erin: Hmm..... Tell you what? I'll put that on hold. Wait till we get back home. Slimer: Okay! Jack: You really want a slime coat? Erin: I mean, it sounds interesting. Jack: You are so weird Erin. Erin: Hey! Popsicle: Wow, this is cool Slimy! Slimer: Yep! I can do whatever I want with my slime! Even if its not on my body! Batty: Yeah! That's one of the many reason why you're the coolest girl I've ever known. Slimer: *Blushes and smiles* Aww Batty. Batty: *Smile* Popsicle: What can your slime do when it's attached to someone besides transform? Slimer: Hmm.. Let me think... (The slime on Popsicle's fingers reforms and slides around on her body) Popsicle: Hm? (The slime covers both of Popsicle's shoulders) Slimer: How about I try a massage? Popsicle: Huh? You can do that? Slimer: I think so. Let me try. (The slime starts massaging Popsicle's shoulders) Popsicle:... Slimer: Is it working? Popsicle:..... Hmmm.... That... Oh that feels goooood…. Slimer: *Smile* Batty: I'll take that as a yes! Popsicle: *Sighs with relief* Slimer: Oh man! This is great! Now my slime can help out in more ways than one! Erin: Sure seems that way. Slimer: Yep! Erin: Say, how about we head home guys? Jack: Sure. Batty: Okay! Erin: Let's go find Raynell and the kids. (The group nods and walks off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs